Eight Steps to a Lonely Heart
by Requiem of a Dream
Summary: Eight short chapters, that sort of just happened.Please review! This has sequels due to popular demand. They are in this order What Happened, Just A Minute, Rendezvous, I Think I Know, Closets and Showers, and Dreaming of Reality.
1. Admission

Title: Eight Steps to a Lonely Heart

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters affiliated with SVU.

Admission

He reaches up to brush away a strand of hair. After he pushes it behind her ear he lets his hand drift along her jaw line, stopping just at her lips. His thumb rests heavily on her lip, tugging it down. In that moment she knew he was going to kiss her, and in that moment she actually wanted him to.

So much time had been spent between the two of them flirting with that line; that line that they had drawn in the sand so long ago. Vowing to never, _**never**_, let a touch or word go any farther than friendly. But here in this moment both of them had their guard down.

He knew if he leaned in now, she would kiss him back. He knew that it would take only one kiss to destroy all of their restraint. And he knew, as he leaned in to kiss her, in the end there would be regret.


	2. Submission

Title: Eight Steps to a Lonely Heart

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters affiliated with SVU.

Submission

In the blink of an eye, his lips are on hers, begging for entrance, begging for a taste. She teases him, parting her lips but pulling away slightly. His hands find her hips and he grinds her pelvis against his; showing her his urgent need. She smiles and closes the distance between them, her mouth finding his.

Impatient, her hands move to the front of his pants. As he moves to her neck, she knows that tomorrow there will be bruises as he bites her. He rips open her blouse, and they can both hear the buttons falling to the floor. She shrugs the useless garment off then works again on his pants. The button pops off and she pulls down the zipper. She pushes his pants and boxers off his hips and they fall to the floor.

His hands move down off her hips, over her butt, and down to her thighs. He lifts her off the floor and she wraps her long legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. He turns slightly to his left and her back rests against the wall. He pushes her skirt up past her hips, revealing a lacy black thong. He pushes the flimsy material to the side, revealing her smooth, wet woman hood. Momentarily he stops and looks into her eyes, then he sinks into her. She closes her eyes and throws her head back; reveling in the feeling of his swollen member inside her.


	3. Perfection

Title: Eight Steps to a Lonely Heart

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters affiliated with SVU.

Perfection

He picks up a fast paced rhythm, slamming into her, making her moan. She's holding onto his broad shoulders, biting her lip to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs. He holds her closer, reaching deeper than he had before. She throws her head back, slamming it into the wall, but she doesn't notice the pain.

"Look at me." He whispers. She manages to open her eyes and stares into his bottomless blue eyes.

As she watches him, she can see his baby blue eyes darken. He stops his long powerful thrusts, and instead uses short thrusts, staying on her the spot. He feels her walls start to tighten and his muscular body begins to tense; she knows he is just as close as she is. She leans her forehead against his and begins whispering to him; attempting not to stop the scream that so desperately wants out. He pulls back and plunges into her warmth one more time, sending them both soaring over the edge they both had been teetering on.


	4. Destitution

Title: Eight Steps to a Lonely Heart

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters affiliated with SVU.

Destitution

He stands, holding her close and pinned to the wall. They're both afraid to move; afraid of the moment when he pulls out and lets her go. There's no going back after that moment, and there may be no going forward.

"I love you." She whispers. "No matter what happens after this."

His heart cries out to her, screaming at his head to tell her that he loves her too; but he can't speak. He knows if he says I love you, it will be goodbye, and he knows he can't handle actually losing her forever. One solitary tear falls from his eye.

"I know." She says wiping the tear away.

"I love you." He says barely above a whisper.

He pulls out of her and sets her on her feet. Immediately the feeling of emptiness surrounds them; their connection is gone. He pulls his pants and boxers back on while she tries to salvage her shirt, it's useless. She walks to her locker pulls out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and throws in her shirt and skirt.


	5. Isolation

Title: Eight Steps to a Lonely Heart

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters affiliated with SVU.

Isolation

After she dresses she walks to the door leading out of the locker room. He stops her, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. He kisses her, attempting to make a connection just one last time. She lays her hand on his chest, applying just a small amount of pressure.

"We can't."

He steps back from her and lets her go. She walks out of the locker room and he waits a few minutes before following suite.

As he walks into the bullpen, everyone is busy working. She has sat down at her desk and is getting comfortable. He walks to his desk, grabs his keys and wallet and walks out of the precinct. He gets in the car and goes on automatic. He arrives home, only taking thirty minutes to get there. He fishes the keys out of his pocket and unlocks his door.


	6. Contrition

Title: Eight Steps to a Lonely Heart

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters affiliated with SVU.

Contrition

"Hey dad." Maureen says as she walks to the dinner table with a salad in her hands.

Elliot smiles at her and follows her into the dining room. The table is set, the twins and Kathleen are sitting down already. Cathy is in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the lasagna. Life seems perfect. Cathy turns around and looks surprised to see him.

"What are you doing home?"

"Nothing new happening at the station; the captain let me off early."

Cathy set the lasagna on the table and walked over to Elliot and hugged him, then gave him a quick kiss. They took their seats at the end of the table, opposite of each other. All the kids talked about school and their after-school activities. Elliot heard what was being said but didn't really listen. He made the appropriate responses but couldn't wait for dinner to end.


	7. Actualization

Title: Eight Steps to a Lonely Heart

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters affiliated with SVU.

Actualization

"Liv; it's 9 o'clock time to go home." Craigen says as he shuts and locks his office door.

"I know captain. I was just getting my things together."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia smiled.

Olivia walked into the locker room and got her shirt and skirt out of her locker. She stuffed the cloths into a plastic bag then walked out of the precinct. Her apartment is only six blocks away so she decides to walk home. It's a cool night so she pulls her coat further around her.

As she thinks of the days earlier events guilt washes over her. They are partners; anything beyond friendship is strictly prohibited. Their jobs could be on the line if IAB found out. He is married with four children. If Cathy ever found out, she would divorce him; Catholic church or no.

"Not a Word." Olivia whispered under her breath as she reached her apartment complex.


	8. Condemnation

Title: Eight Steps to a Lonely Heart

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters affiliated with SVU.

Condemnation

Elliot climbed into bed, hoping not to wake Cathy; no such luck.

"Hey." She said in a husky voice. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Two in the morning. Sorry to wake you." He said, pulling the comforter up.

Cathy turned over to face him and kissed him. He kissed her back, and as she moved to straddle him, he knew he was in trouble. He couldn't ignore her so he did some quick thinking. His mind flashed to Olivia and the way she looked, biting her lip to keep from screaming. And as he thought of this other woman, his wife suspected nothing.

'_Not a Word.'_ Elliot thought as his wife pulled his boxers off him.


End file.
